Robotnik Express (Sonic Sat Am Style)
by PickleGarden
Summary: What if Robotnik Express had been a Sonic Sat Am episode? As Sonic and his friends discover Robotnik has a speed train. They avert a disaster before it even happens. This fanfic is set after Sonic And The Secret Scrolls and before Sonic Conversion.


When Sonic Sat Am aired, I was totally unaware of the existence of AoSTH. Because AoSTH didn't air on afternoons in my small Texas town. One day I was out with my family and I came across some VHS tapes of AoSTH and assumed it was just more episodes of Sat Am. The VHS that caught my eye was Robotnik Express. This fanfic that you will read is what I thought the episode Robotnik Express would've been had it been an episode of Sonic Sat Am.

So grab yourself a popcorn and a soda. Read my fanfic!

Scampering around Knothole Village. In desperation to know where everyone else went. Tails was flying around noticing that nobody was there. He calls in hopes to hear an answer, "SONIC!" "AUNT SALLY!" "ROTOR!" "BUNNIE!" "WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO?" Giving up, Tails sits down on a tree stump and almost cries. "Where can they be? Why am I all alone?" Believing he had been abandoned Tails feared the worse. "Maybe Robotnik snuck in here and found out where Knothole was and Roboticized them all." Antoine walks up to Tails. "Hey, Tails! What's is going on?" he asks. "Everybody is gone, I can't find them." Tails sobbed. "Oh, you didn't know?" said Antoine. "Know what? Do you know where everyone is?" asks Tails. "Soneek, Rotor, Princess, and Bunnie all went to the Candletree Desert to get some cactus berries to heal the sick." answers Antoine. "But, how come they didn't tell us?" asked Tails.

"Maybe thating is a goot thing." said Antoine. "Really? Why?" asked Tails. "Think of eet this vay, at least we don't have to put up with Robotneek and SWATBots coming after us." said Antoine. "They could've taken me." said Tails. "You know what this means?" asked Antoine. "Do I want to know?" asked Tails. "We gots Knothole Village to all ourselves! So! What do you want to do first?" said Antoine. "Let me think about it." said Tails. At the Candletree Desert, Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie had baskets full of cactus berries. "Good job Freedom Fighters. We got enough cactus berries to put in medicine to help anyone who gets sick." said Sally. "Where is old Sugah-hog I wonder?" asked Bunnie. "Probably off goofing around somewhere." said Rotor. Sonic comes running in their direction with a chili dog in his hand. "He went to get a stupid chili dog. Will wonders never cease." said Sally. "Hey, Sonic. Where's your bowl of cactus berries?" asked Bunnie. Sonic took out his backpack and showed them. "All right here, dudes!" "Always two steps ahead of us!" said Rotor. "When I was done I saw a chili dog stand and I just had to try one!" said Sonic. "And how did it taste?" asked Sally.

"The...best...EVER! Let me tell you!" said Sonic. "Tell us all about it when we go back home." said Sally, "Don't forget take back these berries." "I love this desert, I just might retire here." said Sonic. "Why would you want to? There's really nothing around here that is fun." said Bunnie. "What do you say, Sal! How about after we get married, we get a vacation place here? While we're here, we can own a Horse with No Name!" asked Sonic as he laughed. "Let's just focus on overthrowing Robotnik first." said Sally. "Right, gotcha! Hold on everyone!" said Sonic. Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie get on Sonic's back. "Let's juice on back!" While running through the Great Swamp, Sonic, Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie stumble upon something they should not have. "What in the world is that?" asked Bunnie. "It's a train!" said Sally. Knowing it was trouble, they all hid behind a broken down shack. They were right to know it was nothing good. They see a bunch of SWATBots loading some boxes into the train. "A train! Bet I can outrun that!" said Sonic. "Don't do anything!" warned Sally. They hear the SWATBots talk, "Dr. Robotnik has enough here to blow up Knothole Village!" "Kill the hedgehog, too." "Oh my gosh! We have to stop this!" said Sally.

"Any ideas? We can't exactly go inside." said Rotor. "Nicole will do everything. Even from far away." said Sally who then took out her Nicole computer. "Nicole? Can you change the coorindates on this train?" "Changing coorindates, Sally." Nicole says. "Hope Nicole can do something." said Bunnie. "She'll prevent it from coming to Knothole let's hope." said Sonic with little faith. "Oh, Sonic. Yee of little faith." laughs Rotor. "Exactly what I am planning to do." said Sally. "Coorindates are not coming to Knothole Sally. Where to instead?" asked Nicole. "The Candletree Desert." said Sally. Nicole worked her computer magic and now the train who programmed to head to the Candletree Desert. "Robotnik will be fooled into thinking he's going to Knothole, he will end up in the desert instead." said Nicole. "Great! Looks like we're pranking ol Buttnik!" said Sonic. "I like that!"

In Robotropolis, Robotnik was in his throne until a SWATBot came to inform him, "Your Robotnik Express train is ready sir." "Splendid! My Robotnik Express is ready." said Robotnik. "Get my hovercraft!" Some SWATBot came to Robotnik in a hovercraft as he was about to go inside, he grabbed Snively by the arm, "I need you for this." "All right sir." "Whatever you do, don't do anything that will make me break my trust in you!" warns Robonik. Entering the hovercraft, "My Robotnik Express train is in the Great Swamp!" said Robotnik. "What are you going to do with this train?" asked Snively. "I got the train programmed to go to Knothole and dispose of that miserable hedgehog!" Robotnik and Snively both drove the hovercraft to the Great Swamp as they were going to land where the train was, the handle Snively used to fly the hovercraft broke off. "OH NO! Sir! The handle broke off! However will we land?" Making him upset Robotnik spat out, "Consider that strike one, Snively!" "Strike one, sir?" "Breaking that handle that flies the hovercraft is one of the things that will make me lose my trust in you." "It came off by itself. I didn't do it." "What do you propose we do? Switch seats?" "Wasn't even thinking that, sir!" said Snively. Robotnik looked at Snively and told him, "For someone who's supposed to be evil, you sure are passive! I wonder if you're even a grown man at all."

"Oh look, we can land!" said Snively who then sees his handle being broken really wasn't a flaw. The hovercraft landed safely. Sonic, Rotor, Sally, and Bunnie all watched from the broken shack. "It's obvious Robotnik wants to kill me with this train, guys." said Sonic. "All we need to do is find something or someone that will make Robotnik think he is killing Sonic." said Rotor. "We come up with the best plans ever." said Sally. The SWATBot greets Robotnik as him and Snively walked out of the hovercraft. "Train is ready to go to Knothole, sir." Robotnik didn't have the slightest clue that Sally and Nicole messed up the coorindates. Robotnik was convinced he was going to win and destroy Sonic the Hedgehog for good. "Oh I can almost taste the victory! Can't you, Snively!" "Uh, taste it indeed, sir." Robotnik enters the train, Snively tries to do the same. "Just know I am going to win this war!" Shoving Snively aside, Robotnik goes in the train with some SWATBots. "Sir! You said you needed me!"

"Changed my mind after you broke that handle to the hovercraft." said Robotnik.

"The broken handle wasn't intentional." said Snively.

"You shown me you're not man enough for this!" said Robotnik.

"What do you think I act like? Haven't I proven to be a worthy lackey? " asked Snively.

"I just don't trust you with this! You'll mess up like you always have!"

"But sir..."

"Don't you 'but sir' me! I'll handle this alone!"

"To answer your question, you act like a pissy little teenage girl! Tails acts more adult than you!"

"I'm a man too! I'm also smart! Very capable of handling this train."

"You're no man! I'm more man than you are! ALL ABOARD!"

The Robotnik Express leaves. Snively watches as the train departs. Sonic, Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie see him. "Think we found our target!" said Sonic. "Good. We'll use Snively to make Robotnik think he's killing you." said Sally. Rotor said, "Robotnik thinks he's going to Knothole..." Bunnie finishes, "He's really going to the desert!" "He's in for a huge surprise!" said Sonic.

Robotnik conducts his Robotnik Express train and says, "Wait until the Freedom Fighters see my newest creation I have on this express train! Geo Bots!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Coming out of the broken shack, Sonic sees Snively sitting on a rock. "I could've done this Robotnik Express mission much better than you, Julian!" "He's talking to himself." said Rotor. "What're we going to do with him?" asked Bunnie. "We capture him, stick him to the train tracks at the Candletree Desert." said Sally. Sonic reaches into his backpack and finds some belts, "Past cool Sal! We'll tie him to the tracks with these belts!" "All we need to do is knock him out!" said Sally, reaching for a rock. "The tracks at the Candletree Desert have a Switch Track that will cause Robotnik's train to fall over, saw one when we were picking those berries." Sally said who threw the rock at Snively that landed on his back.

"BLAH!" Snively yelled as he was hit. Sonic goes and grabs the now knocked out Snively and Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie all hold onto Sonic when he speeds to the Candletree Desert. Arriving at the exact place where the Switch Track is when Snively was beginning to wake up. "Oh, I hate my life..."

"You're about to hate your life even more, Snotley!" Sonic shouts at his face.

Snively shrieks, "HEDGEHOG! SECURITY!"

"Call security all you want, you won't find your SWATBots here." said Bunnie.

"You're capturing me against my will!" Snively said.

"Or you're so innocent, aren't you?" asked Sally.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment!" shouts Snively.

"All the evil things you helped Robotnik do, you better get used to people and animals being mean to you!" said Rotor.

"Nobody likes you and nobody ever will!" said Sonic to Snively's face.

"From what we know, even Robotnik himself can't stand you!" said Sally.

"Chances of you gettin' married and having kids, zilch!" said Bunnie.

"I NEVER want to have a wife and kids!" shouted Snively.

"What do you have against that stuff?" asked Rotor.

"I demand you let me go! You bullies!"

"Not a chance, Snirdley! Now lay on those tracks!" Sonic said to Snively.

"WHaaaa?"

"You heard us! Lay on the tracks!" said Sally.

Sonic then gets out the belts and uses the belts to tie Snively's hands and feet to the train tracks.

"You won't get away with this!" Feeling his skin burning against the tracks. "Oh it's so hot!" Snively protests as Sonic was tying him to the tracks.

"It's your own fault, you're the one who wears that stupid fleece and wool uniform in 100 degree desert weather!" said Rotor.

"Yeah, you oughta dress more cool like me!" said Sonic who added, "Instead of that stupid pajama suit or whatever it is!"

"Wish some SWATBots can rescue me..." Snively cried.

"Stop playing the wounded sufferer, Snively! What about all the evil things you've done? Like, help Robotnik throw my father in the Void?" asked Sally.

"Yes, and what about you and Buttnik turning my Uncle Chuck into a robot slave?" asked Sonic.

"That's right! Whatever happened to my family?" asked Rotor.

"Yeah, or mine! Y'all probably helped Robotnik..." Bunnie said.

"ENOUGH! I WAS OUT OF THE ROOM MOST OF THE TIME OF..." Snively screamed for someone to help him.

"Nobody can help you now, no one!" said Sonic. "Can someone seal up his mouth already!" Sonic then whispers to Snively, "When we finally defeat you and Robotnik, you're both going to take the walk of shame!"

Sally gets a piece of tape from her vest and shuts Snively's mouth shut with it. "There! That's all we'll be hearing from him now!" laughed Sally. "You said it, Sal! Let's juice on outta here!" said Sonic as he speeds off with his friends.

Snively was now laying helpless tied to the tracks.

Running deeper into the desert, Sonic, Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie hid in the middle of a plain mountain.

"Past cool guys! Now we will wait until the Buttnik Express comes!" said Sonic. "That was what I had in mind!" said Sally. "Perfect! Once Robotnik's train comes, he'll think this desert is Knothole!" said Rotor. "Yah! He will think Sugah-Hog is stuck to the tracks when it's really Snively!" said Bunnie. Sally says, "When the train comes near Snively, that is your cue Sonic to pull the Switch Track." "Right Sal!" said Sonic.

Riding happily in the Robotnik Express train. Robotnik was conducting the train. "Ahhh, life is good. After all these years since the Coup, I finally have the upper hand! Knothole Village! Hedgehog! Prepare to meet your doom!" Robotnik laughs.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Robotnik Express was riding around Mobius, looking outside the window, Robotnik sees Maga. The place where Sonic and his friends found some Scrolls while Robotnik, Snively, and the SWATBots got blown away by the breath of Mobius. "Location Status SWATBots!" Robotnik ordered. "We are in Maga, sir!" the SWATBot replies. "When are we getting to Knothole! I want out of this place!" yelled Robotnik. "Right away sir!" the SWATBot said. "Soon! Knothole Village will be destroyed not only by my train, but the Geo Bots I've created will do a whole lot more!" A SWATBot sees that the train was leaving Maga, and was going to enter the desert really soon thinking they're going to Knothole. "The village that is called Knothole is the next stop, sir!" says another SWATBot. Robotnik oozes with excitement, "Oh yes! I can feel it now! Feel it in my cockles! Pick up the speed in here, I MEAN NOW!" The Robotnik Express was now accelerating at fast speeds.

While on the plain mountain, Sally had a telescope and watching out for Robotnik's whereabouts. "According to my calculations, Robotnik should be here at any moment!" Sonic says, "Past cool, Sal! Can't wait to see the look on ol Buttnik's face now!" Rotor joins in, "What I would not do to turn Robotnik into a can opener!" "You must sneak up from behind when Robotnik's train comes Sugah-hog." "No prob!" said Sonic. "Nothing is ever a prob for you, huh Sonic." Sally laughed. Waiting for the Robotnik Express to arrive in the Candletree Desert, Sonic sees Snively bound to the tracks.

"If Snotley doesn't get off those tracks soon, he's going to be become total vulture chow!" laughed Sonic. A train whistle is heard. Sonic, Rotor, Sally, and Bunnie knew the Robotnik Express was on it's way and with a vengeance. "Oh mah stars. That must the train comin'!" said Bunnie. "It'll be the Long Train Coming if I have anything to say about it!" Sonic said. "Quick, hide! And Sonic, prepare to pull the Switch Track when we say!" said Sally. The Robotnik Express has made it's way to the Candletree Desert. "We're in Knothole Village now, sir!" the SWATBot reported. "YES! ABOUT TIME! My Geo Bots will crush the village with their metallic feet!" Robotnik raged on in a happy sense. Being contented about the trains speed Robotnik said, "Maybe fast speeds aren't so annoying! But only if it belongs to me!" One of the SWATBots sees Snively stuck to the tracks and thinks it's Sonic. "Believe the hedgehog is stuck to the tracks, completely helpless!" the SWATBot says. Robotnik could not be more prouder. "Happiest and proudest moment of my life! The only good hedgehog is an incapacitated hedgehog!" The SWATBot gets a better look and sees it's really Snively stuck to the tracks. "Oh no! This isn't good! What will I say?" The SWATBot said.

Robotnik looks around and is little gobsmacked that he sees what he thinks is Knothole is really the Candletree Desert. "Hmmm, no one has ever told me that Knothole was a desert. Did we get the coorindates right?" "Yes sir! This is Knothole!" said the SWATbot.

The Robotnik Express was speeding towards the Switch Track. "All right, Sonic! Go!" ordered Sally. "Stay out of sight!" "Don't let Robotnik see you!" "Juice, Jam, and Torque away!" Sonic says as he speeds off and spin dashes into the ground running side by side the train. Jumping up from the ground and puts an Indian mask on himself that he got from his backpack, Sonic reaches for the Switch Tracks. Snively watches feeling extremely susceptable sees the train headed in his direction. "MMMMM! MMMMMM! MMMMMM! MMMMMMM!" Snively thinks to himself, "Oh no! I'm going to be crushed by the Big Round Guy's train! As if it's not bad enough to get sat on by him!" Robotnik looking out the window says, "Prepare to be terminated, Hedgehog! Kiss your precious Knothole farewell while you're at it too!" Sonic used the Switch Tracks and derailed the Robotnik Express. Screaming ragefully Robotnik yells, "STOP! WHAT IS THIS!" The Robotnik Express being derailed makes it tip over on it's side. Sonic in the Indian Mask looks at Snively then says, "May many peace pipes be with you! HOW!" Snively did not know that was Sonic behind the Indian Mask.

Sonic spin dashed into the ground once more and made his way back to the plain mountain to rejoin Sally and the others. "WAY PAST COOL! ROBOTNIK EXPRESS IS NO MORE!" Sally, Bunnie, and Rotor were full of merriement and mirth for Sonic. "You did it! Sonic!" "Y'all a regular hero, sugah!" said Bunnie. Sonic takes a bow and says, "Tell me something I don't know!" Sally hugs and kisses him, "You were wonderful Sonic!" Robotnik gets out of the tipped over Robotnik Express. "How did this happen! FIND OUT WHAT CAUSED THIS!" yelling at his SWATBots. The SWATBots look around and say, "Looks like someone burrowed under the ground and switched the tracks!" "That can only mean one thing!" said Robotnik. "What is your opinion, sir?" "Somebody out there must've messed up my train operation on purpose! Think I know...it must be that a Freedom Fighter group lives here in this desert." Robotnik says.

The SWATBots look around and tell Robotnik, "This isn't Knothole, sir." "Yes, someone messed up the coorindates and made the train come here to the Candletree Desert!" "WHAT! I thought there was something off about that!" said Robotnik. A SWATBot picked up the Indian Mask Sonic had on. "It must have been Indians, sir." "WHAT! Indians haven't lived here for thousands of years! There's something else going on!" Robotnik says.

Readying his Geo Bots, Robotnik shouts out in the open, "WHOEVER IS OUT THERE! KNOW YOU'RE ALL POSSIBLY A FREEDOM FIGHTER GROUP DETERMINED TO DEFEAT ME! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY! MARK MY WORDS! GEO BOTS ATTACK!"

Just when they think they had foiled Robotnik's train plan, more trouble brewed ahead. "Aww, man! What's fatty chump face up to now?" said Sonic. Growing worried, they all see the Geo Bots come their way. "Robotnik isn't the type that gives up that easy I'm afraid." said Sally. Snively tied to the tracks is still wondering if any of his allies will see him. "Aren't these SWATBots or Geo Bots even going to notice me?" Snively thinks to himself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The GEO Bots were coming closer. Robotnik sits back and watches it all unfold. "My Geo Bots will find whoever ruined my scheme! Possibly the hedgehog too! Just know he had something to do with it!" A SWATBot comes to Robotnik and says, "Sir, we searched the desert for the hedgehog no sign of him!"

"But he was stuck to the tracks, wasn't he?"

"Afraid not. It was somebody else."

"Then who was on the tracks?"

"Your servant himself, Snively!"

"RRROOOAAAAARRR!" After a fit of rage, Robotnik calms himself, "No matter, at least my Geo Bots are proven to be powerful! Good thing it rarely rains here in Candletree Desert.

The Geo Bots looks like modified SWATBots, but they were dark green and had more armor. "PRIORITY ONE!" They all said.

Sonic sees the Geo Bots coming toward the plain mountain ready to attack. "No more of this, I'm juicing!"

"No Sonic!" Sally said stopping him.

"Why not? These new SWATBots are no match for me."

"You don't know that. We should look into it first before we jump into it." said Sally.

"Looking into things, is a waste! I ain't got time to find out who they are! I say we sawblade these SWATbutts!" said Sonic.

"That is like you, isn't it. Never wants to take the time..." Sally says.

"You know, Sonic, Sally's right. Let's find out exactly what these new SWATBots are." said Rotor.

"Maybe Nicole knows somethin' Sally girl." said Bunnie.

Getting her Nicole Computer, "Nicole, what are these new type of SWATBots?"

Nicole says, "Geo Bots, the most powerful type of SWATBot Robotnik has created. Not even Sonic's super speed can stop them."

"I stand corrected, then." said Sonic. "Aren't you glad we looked into this, Sonic?" asked Sally. "Yeah, I guess." Sonic agrees.

"Nicole, what can stop these Geo Bots?" asks Sally. "Lightning is the only thing that can damage them. Chances of rain and lightning in the desert is very rare." said Nicole. "Oh my gosh. It rarely rains here in Candletree Desert. So is something isn't done, those Geo Bots will find us to capture us!" Sally tells Rotor, Bunnie, and Sonic.

"Too bad I left behind my Indian mask, I could've done a rain dance." said Sonic. "This is no time to be funny, sugah!" said Bunnie.

Rotor has a moment of conception. "Oh my! Remembered I invented something that makes lightning!" "Please say you bought it?" asks Sally. Reaching into his backpack Rotor takes out what looks like two missile launchers. "What are those, Rote?" Sonic asks. "Lightning cannons." answers Rotor. "Did you make enough for all of us?" asked Bunnie. "No I was only able to make two." said Rotor. "How many Geo Bots can be damaged?" asked Sally. "100 at the time!" said Rotor. "Am I loving this or what!" said Sonic.

Sonic and Sally were both given the lightning cannons. "Y'all want to take a whack at this, guys?" asked Bunnie. "We'll be here rooting for you!" said Rotor. "Way past cool! I'm always up for a game of cowboys and Indians!" jokes Sonic. "Sonic, want to help me take out these Geo Bots?" Sally asks Sonic . " You bet, Sal! Let's do it to it"!

As the Geo Bots were coming in by swarms of hundreds, about to track down the Freedom Fighters, Sonic and Sally shoot the lightning cannons at the Geo Bots. Instead of the action music that's normally heard. Music that you would hear on Western movies is played.

"Always knew I was a sharpshooter!" said Sonic. Shooting the lightning cannons at the Geo Bots that was making them crumble by the bunch they came. Sally shoots some Geo Bots with her lightning cannon and causes the Geo Bots to dismantle and explode. Sonic does the same.

Rotor and Bunnie say by the rooted for their friends.

"Get' em Sonic!" "You go, Sally girl!"

Robotnik is witnessing the destruction of the Geo Bots and the affects the lightning cannons were having. "What's the damage report!" The SWATBot answers, "Maximum, sir!" "Impossible! There is no signs of lightning or even rain!"

Sonic and Sally go on and on to shoot more and more Geo Bots. Rotor and Bunnie say to them.

"Sonic! Sally! Keep going! We Freedom Fighters will go down in history!" said Rotor waving his hands.

Close ups of Sally and Sonic were shown as they were blowing up Geo Bots with the lightning cannons.

"Go down in history!" said Bunnie jumping in the air.

Sonic shoots some Geo Bots that exploded in groups.

"Go down in history!" said Rotor.

Sally shoots some more Geo Bots that were damaged by the dozens.

"Go down in history!" said Rotor. Sonic shoots more Geo Bots.

"Go down in history!" said Bunnie. Sally shoots more Geo Bots.

"Go down in history!" Hundred more Geo Bots were blown away by Sonic.

"Go down in history!" Sally shoots more Geo Bots that explode into the air.

Sonic and Sally have finally destroyed all the Geo Bots. "All right! All right! Long live the Freedom Fighters!"

"Think in a past life I was a gunslinger cowboy!" said Sonic. "You're the best gunslinger ever!" said Sally. "You ain't so bad yourself, Sal!" said Sonic flirting with his girlfriend.

Robotnik saw all his Geo Bots have been obliterated. This has him go into an insane madness where he slams his fist on what was left of the Robotnik Express.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! MY GEO BOTS! All broken! All that hard work! RUINED! Whoever did this will..."

Suddenly Robotnik hears some screaming that sounded like someone was being smothered. "I'll get rid of whatever that is!"

Robotnik runs to the sound of the screams. There he was at the switch track. "So that's why my train tipped over! Just gotta know who..."

"MMMMMM! MMMMMM! MMMMMM! MMMMMM!" Snively whined and whimpered against his mouth gag. Robotnik turns around to see Snively was tied to the railroad tracks.

"Snively! I thought I left you behind in the Great Swamp! I knew I should've drowned you there!"

Taking off his taped mouth gag, Snively yells, "SIR! You saved me! I am forever in your debt."

"This isn't a rescue you miserable mutant! How did you end up here!" asked Robotnik. "The hedgehog captured me, sir! So did Princess Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie Rabbot. He and the Freedom Fighters were doing all of this stuff with your speed train! And to your Geo Bots!" said Snively. "I KNEW IT! It's like they foiled me without my knowing!" said Robotnik. "After that sir, they tied me to these," Snively explains himself. "NO! No more explanations! It's over! It's finished! My trust in you dead! Any faith I have in you is gone, FOR GOOD!" yelled Robotnik at the desert sky. "Sir, you don't really mean that, do you?" asked Snively. "I do mean it! Starting tomorrow I'm moving you back in my bedroom!" said Robotnik who then broke off the belts that held Snively's hands and feet to the tracks.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Back at Knothole, Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie were getting done telling their story. "Then Sally and Sonic used my lightning cannons to blow those Geo Bots into bits!" All the Great Forest animals cheered for them. "We even have some cactus berries to heal whoever gets sick!" said Sally. "Hey, Sonic, wanna come up here and take a bow?" asks Bunnie. Sonic wasn't anywhere to be found. "Oh no! Where's Sonic!" said Sally.

"Happy you had fun, I had to be stuck here playing cards with Antoine." said Tails. "Oh come now. It wasn't that bad!" said Antoine. Sonic comes running back to Knothole.

"Sonic! You missed us telling everyone about Robotnik Express." said Rotor. "I didn't need to hear that. I lived it!" said Sonic. "Where on Mobius were you!" asked Sally.

"I went back to Candletree Desert."

"And what did you do there?" asked Sally.

Sonic takes out a bunch of chili dogs from his backpack. "Got everyone here in Knothole the best chili dogs in all of Mobius! Hope you brought your appetites!"

"Oh boy." said Sally as her eyes were rolling. "We can all try one to see what the hububb is." said Bunnie. "Guess you're right." said Sally. "I'll eat one!" said Rotor.

All the forest animals laughed and gathered to try the chili dogs Sonic brought back from the Candletree Desert.

Well, go ahead. Be honest people. Tell me how bad this was...LOL!


End file.
